WVGCW
|Extra Value 1 = Sophitia Alexandra |Extra Heading 2 = |Extra Value 2 = Bravely Second Agnès Oblige and Edea Lee |Extra Heading 3 = |Extra Value 3 = Rainbow Mika |Extra Heading 4 = Linear Championship |Extra Value 4 = Shiek }} Women's Video Game Championship Wrestling often abbreviated as WVGCW and formerly known as VGCW: Female Division, is a female oriented wrestling spin-off show of VGCW broadcasted by BRYN for 8 Seasons before being handed over fully to co-show writers NottyRose & Doomknight66, who added a third community member in Nap1400 to help continue the show from Season 9 onwards. __TOC__ About In the early days of VGCW, Bazza was constantly getting requests for female characters to be in the show. However, WWE '13 did not allow superstars (males) and divas (females) to fight each other other than mixed tag matches (and even then, each tag forces genders to stay the same). The game was also limited to 50 characters overall (both males & females), meaning that a compromise in VGCW roster size would have to happen. After some convincing from the fans, Bazza eventually created a secondary PSN account to potentially download 50 additional female characters. Bazza broadcasted the first female division matches on 2012-12-15 in a mini show, with following matches taking place in a pre-show before regular VGCW. Bazza was unable to keep this up for long, as managing two fully fledged rosters was too difficult, and he eventually neglected creating female matches. In order to continue the growth of one without sacrificing the other, Bazza needed to call on additional help. Bazza called on BRYN, a manager of the VGCW Doc, Co-Creator of the Wiki, and eventual Creator of the Forums. BRYN gathered all the female wrestlers, the VGCW ring, the VGCW Playlist, and the show was created. At the end of Season 8, BRYN retired from his role as showrunner and handed over the show to NottyRose & Doomknight66, who had been helping BRYN put the show together since the start of Season 7. They also took on a third member of creative in community member Nap1400. Story and Setting The Female Division was originally started by Baz McMahon before his incarceration, but later had its rights purchased by Bryn McMahon, a humble VGCW follower. Though he too would eventually wind up in jail... At the start of the Female Division, Bryn attempted to gather all elements of the show together, going as far as to get the nefarious thief Carmen Sandiego back. A failed meeting with the lady in red left only an ancient artifact as a clue. Not to be detracted by imposter androids, the former history teacher Mavis Beacon was summoned to tell of the artifact's origins. Carmen, having used these distractions, sided with Mavis to put the artifacts theft into Bryn's hands. One romance and some crazy shenanigans later, Carmen was overthrown, and none other than the leader of the Third Street Saints took over proceedings. What followed the following season can only be described as pure insanity; after a 'Super Beautiful Explosion' caused by a bunch of witches engulfed the arena, leaving the Gurl Gamer Champion and many other wrestlers injured, a new title was announced. Along with Lawsuits and Gang Wars, a Bounty Hunter ended up as Co-General Manager after threatening to take the company to Space Court. After that, both General Managers spent the season trying to one-up each other, which, alongside an investigation into to a Shadow, and the New Witch Order causing havoc backstage, meant that the GM's weren't the only ones busy throughout the Season, but one of the major incidents occurred early on, as Franziska Von Karma, Samus's representative, was run over by a unknown individual. After a Season-long investigation, the perpetrator was revealed to be a former associate of the Other GM, and was sent to jail for her attack. As well as this, The Saint decided to take a vacation later in the Season, allowing Samus to assume direct control of the Female Division. Without a half-competent General Manager in charge however, even more crazy shenanigans ended up occurring, the biggest example being the New Witch Order literally screwing with time & space just to one-up RPGenie, who were determined to end their escapades once and for all. While this was all going on, there was another Tag Team Tournament to determine the next contenders to Still Alive's Championship, a blossoming romance, a long-running tag-team broke up after one's last-ditch attempt to remain relevant ending in tragedy, and stolen belts. Everything came to a head at Breakdown F.I.V.E., when the New Witch Order imploded on itself, ending with Terra Branford taking her revenge on Gruntilda Winkybunion, and Lucina & Shantae winning the Gurl Co-Op Championship on the second attempt. At the end of the night, Chell was left with neither of her titles, and things got a lot worse for her when Samus announced her new assistant; the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, better known as GLaDOS. Around this time, The Saint finally returned from her long vacation, and, attempting to avoid another kerfuffle over who runs the company, the two agreed to put GLaDOS in charge of booking, allowing the two to wrestle more often, but still being in charge. It was only a matter of time however before GLaDOS got her way however; enlisting the assistance of former EDBW Women's Champion Jinx, she took both The Saint & Samus out of the picture, allowing her to take full control of WVGCW. However, Franziska would not take this lying down, eventually gathering enough evidence to prove GLaDOS was guilty of taking out the GMs to gain control; needing her to be silenced, GLaDOS released deadly neurotoxin in order to kill her... only instead of neurotoxin, it was "pure fire", which Jinx had switched in there sometime prior. While all that was happening, the Wright Anything Agency were investigating paranormal activity going on throughout the arena, and, when attempting to channel the spirit, it was revealed to be the spirit of Chun-Li, who, in a shocking turn of events, had actually died as a result of a certain spot a very long time ago. As it turns out, her body had been possessed by an unknown spirit and now going by the name of "Shadow Lady". After some more investigation, that unknown spirit turned out to be the vengeful spirit of Woody, who had died even further back after being corrupted by Dracula's dark magic. After subduing "Shadow Voody" (with assistance from Jill Valentine, Maya was able to help Woody come to terms with his death and pass on into the next life. Now wanting her life back, Chun-Li planned on using her Ghost Trick ability to go back and prevent her death. It was at this moment that The Future Four arrived from the future, led by Lucca Ashtear, and reveals that, by preventing her death, she would create a dark future. Choosing to accept her fate, Chun-Li lets her spirit pass into the afterlife. With new threats bound to arrive in the coming future that would affect not just WVGCW, Lucca and company received contracts from the new General Manager Lightning, who Samus appointed after calling it quits. With a new General Manager came new opportunities; however, lingering threats still remained; curious about the strange attitude of both members of Still Alive, Franziska began her own investigation into their activities. However, she ended up digging far too deep, as she found out that not only was GLaDOS still at it, but she had Still Alive in her pocket under threat for their lives, and once again trying to take over WVGCW (and maybe even more...), this time by force, with a lingering threat that WVGCW may soon cease to exist. Unwilling to let Franziska get away with all this information, she had Still Alive fight her in a Handicap Match at Breakdown 777. However, Samus came to her rescue and was able to defeat the former Co-Op Champions. With her mission now compromised, GLaDOS had Chell taken as "payment", leaving Faith on her own, and even larger threats on the horizon... Talent & Champions *WVGCW talent is listed . *WVGCW Champions are listed . *WVGCW Co-Op Champions are listed . *Casualette Champions are listed . Seasons & Episodes *Pre-Seasons: The Belt Heist *Season 1: The Search for Sandiego *Season 2: Edutainment Embezzlement *Season 3: The Saints Go Marching In *Season 4: Other GM *Season 5: Tag Team Turnover *Season 6: Tests Are Not Dead *Season 7: Paradigm Shift Episode lists are included on the master page.